Rude Awakening
by Darkscream
Summary: AU Waking up a dragon when she's trying to sleep is a very bad idea. A certain Decepticon learns that the hard way.


Grumbles of annoyance kept slipping past a blue muzzle as she tried to get her sleep. Yet she continued to toss and turn with growls in her sleep. Acute hearing kept picking up shouts from outside of her door. The yelling just continued to grow in volume, adding to her annoyance until it finally became too much.

Snapping green eyes open, Nyx rolled off of her bed to land on the smooth metal floor. Four sets of talons clicking against the cold floor as she began to make her way towards the sliding door. "This better be important or there is going to be hell to pay."

The door clicked in acknowledgment before hissing as it opened. Peeking outside of her room when the door was wide enough, she took a look down both sides of the corridor, seeking out the sources of the yelling. Long ears moved forward to swivel around like sonar dishes. Homing in the direction of the voices.

The instant Nyx picked up the direction was the instant her talons began clicking against the ground. Her long body taking her in long leaping strides. A thick black mane swayed with her movements. Even causing long bands of her mane to cover one of her bright hues. She pardoned her own mane as there was something more serious to deal with than simply fussy fur.

Her long body easily took the turn for the soft pads on her paws were accustomed for walking on ice. Be it she still avoided ice like the plague. First and second bad experiences went a long way to deter her from trying to walk on ice again. Thankfully the metal floor held minuscule nicks in it that allowed Nyx's pads and claws to grab hold.

Grateful for the design of the floor, the dragon continued her bounding down the hall until the reached the center room. Nearly coming to a skidding stop so she wouldn't crash into the sudden appearance of a large bipedal machine before her.

"Hey! Get your lumbering aft out of the way!" Snapping at the much larger machine, Nyx glowered up. Her pupil-less hues almost seeming to glow brighter. The same was said for the series of green, glowing extensions that grew from her fur on particular parts of her form.

The machine that she had been yelling it turned partly to see just who dared insult him. Piercing red optics glared daggers down at the unmoving dragon. "Go away you wretched little pest," rumbled the machine.

"Pest? Pest! I'll show you best you fraggard!" Nyx snarled before she leaped up onto the armored machine before her. Front claws dug into the long treads on his shoulders. Hind claws latched themselves onto the back cannon while her body-length tail wrapped around his waist.

"This is my base!" Hissing, she bit down on one of his wrists when she was trying to be dislodged. The Decepticon let out a howl of surprise as tiny, but sharp fangs, dug into the tender armor and exposed wires.

While Nyx continued her fight with Megatron, the one the Decepticon was fighting just stopped to stare. Never before witnessing the sight before him. His head tilted to the side. Finding a strange amusement in what was before him. Never in his long life did he ever expect to see something like this.

A snicker made the green paned mech to look to the source. "What's so funny?"

The owner of the snicker merely smirked from his spot on an over sized couch. What could be qualified as a smirk for the owner didn't have a defined mouth like the others. "I'm one of the new ones and you never seen Nyx attack Megatron before?"

Looking down, Unicron muttered something that was barely audible. "...no..." He glanced back to Nyx and Megatron. His fingers fidgeting with the black hat he held in his hands. The very source of the fight that had drawn Nyx from her slumbering.

"Oh how pathetic!" Blackout cackled from his spot on the couch. Covering his optics, he continued to laugh even as Unicron mumbled something else.

Pulling his hands up, the orange mech carefully adjusted the hat so it was able to sit on his head. His fingers kept checking to make sure that the horns on his head slipped into the open ears of the hat. Inwardly he was feeling proud of having such a gift, but he almost hated it.

Everyone kept taunting him and due to his smaller stature, he couldn't really defend himself. The form he held was physical and held a portion of his consciousness. Though his true form was just out of the current range of the humans. No need to cause panic. He wasn't hungry just yet.

Unicron came back from his thoughts at the sound of a loud thump. His green panes flickering in a blink when he saw that Nyx was flat on her back with Megatron smirking down. He was almost surprised to hear Megatron suddenly laughing. A bigger surprise was him leaning over to grab the dragon by the scruff of her neck to pull her to her paws.

"I don't think I'm going to understand Transformers," Unicron muttered to himself. Choosing to avoid another confrontation, he took a side step to start heading towards the bar. Ignoring the cat calls from Blackout. All because he liked to wear a custom made cat hat Nyx made.

While he sat down at the bar, Nyx stuck her tongue out at Megatron. "No more taunting Unicron. The hat his his so knock it off and leave it be. I really don't want to have to lock you up with G2."

Megatron almost seemed to twitch as he recalled the last encounter with G2, aka, G2 Megatron. "Fine, fine. I wont taunt Unicron... much."

Nyx glowered before she started to speak. " 'I am Me-"

"Fine!" Megatron yelped. His hands went up in defense as he shook his head. "Just for the sake of all things, don't let him near me. He's got more of an ego than Starscream."

A shout came from the next room with a hiss in the voice. "I heard that!"

"Oh shut up and go polish your crown!" Scowling, Nyx rubbed her temples with a groan. "For the love of all things... no more tormenting the others. I'm so damn tired guys. So please, I'm begging you, just play nice until morning?"

"It's-" Blackout started to speak up before a hiss stopped him.

"Blackout, don't be a smartass," hissed Megatron.

The Decepticon looked down to avert his gaze. His fingers running along the side of Scorponok's face guard when his pet crawled up from under the couch. "Yes, Megatron."

"Heh... Gee, thanks, Megs." Nyx grinned up at him before getting a glare. "Heh... Right... No Megs..."

Clearing her throat, Nyx turned and got back down onto all fours. "Play nice you guys and I'll see you all in the morning. Right?" She looked around and listened for their answers. Most of the Transformers mumbled their answer, except for Scorponok, whom was passed out on his master's lap.

"Good enough... Night everyone." Waving a claw, Nyx finally turned to start back to her own quarters. The moment her tail disappeared from view, a loud howl of outraged reached her ears. "Oh well... guess it's too much to ask for Decepticons to behave. Heh... Just wait until they learn that they'll be having Autobot company."


End file.
